Zootopia Short Stories: A Date for Fox Day
by Old Goat
Summary: TODAY IS NATIONAL FOX DAY! Judy tries to help Nick find a date for the Fox Day Party.


**Zootopia Short Stories: A Date for Fox Day**

* * *

**TODAY IS NATIONAL FOX DAY! Judy tries to help Nick find a date for the Fox Day Party. **

_I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

"So Slick, it's Fox Day and what lucky vixen are you taking to the party tonight?" Judy asked as she looked up at the handsome red fox in the dark blue police uniform who was walking beside her. They were on foot patrol again in downtown Savannah Central and all around them the tall skyscrapers reached up into the clear blue sky above and cast their shadows upon the sidewalks below. The sounds of traffic was almost deafening to her long ears, as was the quiet from her best friend and partner Nick Wilde.

"Oh, I think I will just stay in tonight," the fox said in an almost sad sounding voice. "I just haven't found anyone to go out with for the evening."

"Nick, today is special and are you telling me that you are not going to one of the parties tonight? I could swear just last week that you were ogling at the lineup of Jazz acts over at the Foxtail Den tonight."

"I wasn't ogling!" Nick scoffed as he watched his partner give a little skip before she stepped in front of him and gave him that…well…cute look which she always gives when she acts all worried about him.

"Come on Nick, you love jazz music and you are always yammering about wanting to see that saxophonist from down south."

"Oh come on Carrots, I don't yammer."

"So, why don't you just go to the party by yourself or see if Finn wants to go with you?"

"First, Nick Wilde doesn't go stag, if you know what I mean? Second, Finn is going to a rave and we cops don't do raves, except to raid them when they get out of control."

"Finnick is going to a rave, I hope no one steps on him? Why haven't you found a date yet, you are always claiming that you know everyone?"

"I've been busy and I hadn't had time to ask anyone out on a date. Besides most of the vixens I once dated are now married."

"Busy? You had plenty of time to do it all last week."

"Well, it would have been rude of me to make calls during our dinners after work."

"We always stop for a bite to eat after work, it wouldn't have bothered me."

"Let's see, then we went to the movies, so I couldn't make any calls then, and the next night I helped you put together that new bookcase you bought at Itreea. Oh, then you and I worked late to finish those reports on the Ramirez case. We played a couple rounds of pool on Thursday night and then there was our weekly after work gathering with the guys at the Green Dragon Pub. So that puts us to Saturday, which we spent together hiking in the Pasturelands and then Sunday, we binge watched all those sappy romance movies you wanted to see."

"Yeah, I guess we were busy last week," she innocently remarked.

"We're always busy," he said with a smile.

"What about Karen over at city hall, she isn't married? Maybe if you call her now, she'd go with you?" Judy quickly and excitedly replied.

"Slow down Fluff, she isn't into tods."

"Oh? come on Slick, there has to be someone you can ask?"

"Well there is someone I thought about asking, but it might be too late." Nick softly said as he seemingly stared into one of the store windows, he really wasn't looking at what was on display, but at the reflection of the bunny standing next to him.

"You should give her a call right now!" Judy happily called out. "Come on, there's nothing going on around here. I think we can take a short break so you can make a quick call to some lucky girl!"

"You know she might be busy tonight?"

"Come on champ, you'll never know until you call!"

"You're going to badger me for the remainder of the day if I don't do this, aren't you?"

"You better believe it, I want my fox to be happy!" she laughed as gave another little skip again.

"Okay, I'll do it right now," he said as he pulled his phone out and then looked down at her. "Mind giving me some space?"

"Oh…right!" she answered as she walked away from him down the sidewalk and began looking at the display of party dresses inside. "Good luck Slick, any vixen would be lucky to have you as a date," She called back and gave him two thumbs up.

She watched him walk away as he held up his phone to his ear. She was surprised when her own phone rang and without looking, quickly answered. "Hey Carr…ah, Judy," a very familiar voice began. "I was wondering if you'd be my date tonight to the party? I know you're not a fan of jazz, but we can go somewhere else."

"Nick!" she replied as she turned to look at him and saw he was now looking back at her. "You don't have to ask me out, I'm sure that there is someone else you'd rather go out with."

"Judy, I've been trying for months to get up enough nerve to ask you out on a date," he continued. "I mean a real date, so will you go to the Fox Day party with me?

He momentary frowned when she hung up, until he heard her exclaim from down the sidewalk, "Yes!" Looking up he saw her jubilantly hop into the air and give a fist pump.

"I'll take that you're saying yes that you'll be my date tonight?" he called out to her as she happily charged back towards him and plowed into him with a hug. "We're in uniform Fluff!" he laughed. "What would Bogo say if he saw two of his officer's hugging?"

"I don't care Nick!" she laughed as she continued hugging him. "I don't care!"

They had a really good time and by the end of the date, Judy found a new appreciation for both jazz music and a fox named Nick.


End file.
